The Fallen Legacies: Earth 2
by Back2backAgain
Summary: This is a different place. Here, Lorien was never destroyed. Here, hope is dying unknown. Here, the Elders will discover a revealation that will change their world, and all the worlds before. As different as this world is from the one you know, one thing will always remain the same: Evil threatens Lorien. But this time it's from the inside. Go to the time before Earth 2.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies series or any of these characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this right now.)**

**ONE**

Lupa Ravirorn

_Thirteen years ago…_

It has happened. At long last, it is done. The breath of this world, its very life, has finally betrayed us. It can now thinks it can live.

But it _will_ die.

I sit silently at Mount Krios's peak, the frigid wind rippling through my hair, flinging it out behind me to the sky. The cold barrages me relentlessly, no longer reminding me of its presence but seeking to snuff me out, a solitary blot daring to stand against the mountain of ice. A solitary being who will grind this pinnacle of rock beneath her foot. I balance precariously on the summit, here between Lorien's earth and sky. Balanced. That will change.

I stand and look out over the wilderness of Lorien, stretching far beyond what even I can see. Beautiful, free, unbound. My home. I have guarded it for over a thousand centuries, protecting it, guiding it. My entire life, dedicated to preserving this holy place. A life wasted. I shift, letting my anger overcome me, and the wolf's howl echoes throughout the storm. I turn and speed away from the summit, my paws carrying me through the snow swiftly. The storm seeks to overcome me, but I will not submit. No matter what the others say, we will not lie down and die after so many years of servitude. No words can describe the betrayal borne here, nor can it ever be forgiven. I will burn this world.

I burst out from the mountain, racing through the pass into the forest. I can sense my pack, miles away, and I feel the urge to join in the hunt, to bask in this world's glory. Glory that I have saved countless times. But I am not a common animal, and there is work to be done. My muzzle is flecked with snow and icy fury whirls around me in the winter storm. The prey of Lorien has descended deep into their burrows, seeking respite from the storm, and only the strong prowl the wood and braves the fire. I am one of the strong.

Above me Lorien's two moons hang in balance across the night sky, illuminating the early dawn. Today marks the beginning of the celebration, the Festival of the Twin Moons. The Elders and I will be expected at the head of the table, leading our race in joyous song and celebration. It is fitting that today is the day we transcend our past, and begin the journey. Our people's greatest time of celebration will become their greatest tragedy and torment. They day we abandon them for the answers beyond.

I remember Tarioun's discovery, and the pain causes me to howl once more into the night sky. Pittacus and the others could deny it all they wanted, but I knew what it really was. Betrayal, of the greatest kind. And I for one will not submit myself to this humiliation. And so I have planned so delicately, and today, everything will finally begin. Pittacus might think he knows where we're going, but once he learns the destination at the end of this journey, he will cower in fear and admiration just as I did.

I reach the plateau, abruptly cutting off the forest with a rock wall extending to the night sky. I phase back into my normal form, shedding the wolf's skin. Then I slip inside existence and pop back out, now standing on the edge of the circle of pillars surrounding Lorien's heart. The others are already there, and all heads turn to my silent arrival.

"Sister." Bariotick says, and takes my hands.

I smile sweetly at him, though inside I am already plotting his downfall, his agony played out before my eyes.

But it is not quite yet time, and I return his expression gracefully, "It has been too long. Tell me, how are the frigid ices of this world?"

He smiles, "Relentless, as always. So cold that this winter storm doesn't trouble me in the slightest."

I nod and release his hands, and we all gather around the Heart. I watch silently as Pittacus steps forward, though I already know what he will say. My master has completed his work, that much is evident by the look of distraught upon my brother's face.

"She will not speak to me," he murmurs, "Lorien is silent."

"Perhaps it is their time now," Loridas says softly, "The Tenth was born but mere hours ago. I myself watched her be chosen. Already she preys on my soul, stripping me bare."

Tarioun shakes his head, "No. There is yet time before we perish. I have seen what lies ahead, but the future is now clouded by a darkness. It is evil, and we must stand vigilant till this world's champions are ready."

My heart leaps at his statement. The Darkness. There is hope for us after all, what he has done to other worlds he could do here. My master has thrown us off course, given us a chance. We can change this world's fate, and then proceed to the greatest glory of all: The First World. My heart constricts just at the thought of the images he showed me, of the madness. It could all change.

"Why not take the journey?" I ask softly, "Why do you fear that which might be our very survival?"

"And what should happen to us if we were to stray from the path?" Pittacus retorts.

"One must take a leap of faith to gain insight into the necessary knowledge." Zar speaks up, his voice softly echoing.

I stride forward and place my hand across my beloved's face and look into his troubled eyes, "What do you fear?"

His eyes are sad, and his next words are a blow to my heart, but more to my mission, "You." He says softly, too quiet for even Calatoa to hear with her Legacy.

He knows, somehow. Wait…No. He suspects, but doesn't believe that I'd really do such a thing. His love for me clouds his judgment. What a fool. Love, love for this planet, is what sealed our downfall. And now strength of body and mind will save us.

So I instead lean my forehead against his, and conjure an expression that I used to wear upon my face whenever I saw him. I might be his loving wife to him, but I know better. This is for the good of the universe, and I do it here only because it is purely necessary.

"Then you are seeing shadows, my love." I whisper, "Now take the journey. Come with me, and I swear we will remain together for the rest of our lives."

We stand and I survey his troubled eyes. I can tell from his expression that he will give in to me, as he always has. He cannot resist my temptation, that which is most precious to him. He was always so easy to manipulate, to predict, when I first dedicated myself to my new mission. Years of trust and love have blinded him. But that will all change, and they all will finally see.

Finally, he raises his head, and while I see traces of doubt in his eyes, I know he's given in. And then, when we reach my master, he will submit and crumble before his dark and unholy power

"We will take the journey." He proclaims.

I grab his mouth and kiss him, conveying a fake passion that takes him aback. He looks at me, doubts wavering away in face of my joy. At last. I've done it. His fate is at last sealed.

The Elders murmur, and then we all take one another's hands, linking ourselves around the Heart. I hold Pittacus's hand, and Tarioun puts his hand upon my shoulder. I step forward and place my hand on the Heart, smiling viciously, unable to contain my joy.

"We have traveled this road for near a millennium, brothers and sisters," I say, "And now at last, we travel to the one place that we swore we would never go, back when we were youthful and naïve. From here this journey ends, and another begins."

Some of the Elders and are troubled now, and glance at one another worriedly. Some have forgotten of their long ago oath. But I would never forget. I will always remember the act that doomed me to a millennium of worthless service. I imagine their horror before my master and the path we will take, and I relish in it.

"To the end of all roads."

And then I take us there, my Legacy flaring as we leave Lorien behind, to my master's palace. The blinding fire that binds us together vanishes, dispersing pure lightning across the planet. Above us a blinding beam of white light flares into the sky, signaling the end of this world. Our people gaze at it and wonder, not knowing its true meaning. At last we are gone, and Lorien is unguarded. I laugh as we speed toward my brothers' and sisters' prison. It is done. The seeds have been sown, and all that remains is for Lorien to die in a pillar of flame and rot. We are gone, descended into a place neither here nor there.

And then, unseen, my master descends on Lorien.

**A/N My expectation is that this story will leave you all sitting there saying, what the hell? That's fine. This isn't really supposed to make any sense right now. Eventually it will all tie into my Earth 2 series. If you want to know where some of the plot lines in here are going, look there. There's a lot of foreshadowing. I'll be updating this once a month, so it's a bit of a wait between each chapter. I know this chapter's a bit short, but just remember this a side project, an addition to my real story. I'm curious to see what you guys think, so please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies series or any of these characters.)**

**TWO**

BRANDON

_Thirteen years ago…_

It was always meant to be a joyous day, a day of celebration. A day where the children could run unbidden through the fields and the parents could watch and laugh softly, retelling stories of old. Mothers would hold children in the arms, and the fathers would exclaim loudly of their child's strength and knowledge. The first day of the Festival of the Twin Moons. A day filled with hope and optimism, looking forward to days of peace lying in wait ahead. That was not this day for me.

Instead, this day was one of confusion. I rushed about, ducking through the crowds of Loric pouring into the open streets of London. I saw plenty of families with wide, happy smiles on their faces, and there was a constant stream of laughter in the background, but my face held a crinkled look. I had to find the Elders, but they were nowhere to be found. They had to know: the Tenth has been born. Crayton found me just mere hours ago, and I've been searching for them ever since. Finally, the tenth Savior has been born. We had been anxiously waiting for this day, those who knew of Tarioun's prophecy.

I've seen him talk of it, seen his shoulders shake and head bow as he tells of what lies in wait for Lorien, for our home. The only possibility, our only chance, would be ten Loric who would rise up to defend us, their Legacies held strong against that which might seek to crush all that we live for. I've seen his certainty in his own words, and I truly believe that they are our only chance.

I push through families, swerving around various displays of celebration and parades marching through the streets. There are so many people here that it's impossible to even see the other side of the road, and I simply set my sights on the Providence Tower in the distance, using it as a guide forward as I move in its general direction. Despite myself, I'm starting to grow worried. The Elders always appeared before the people at noon, but no one has seen them since yesterday. It's unlike them to abandon their people, and it worries me. Everyone here is safe and happy, yet my instincts buried deep within myself are screaming out at me. Everything is right, yet somewhere something is wrong. Dangerously wrong.

The only sign that something was different was the brilliant beam of white light crackling up to the sky, reaching out to the stars. Even the Garde gifted with the Legacy of enhanced vision couldn't see where it ended. And no one could pinpoint where it originated exactly, the scouts each reporting that as they grew closer it warped reality around them, stealing their senses from them. And so it stood, an ominous sign displayed brazenly against the darkening night sky.

Yet the people do nothing, oblivious to their leaders' absence and whatever hidden danger the rest of us are fearing, though even we ourselves don't know if it truly lurks in wait, or if we are deceiving ourselves. They remain here, celebrating the dawn of a new year and Lorien's prosperity. I push my way through the crowds, at one point stumbling into another Cêpan who's holding a small box of firecrackers, who yelps in surprise and drops them. The sparklers combust against the pavement, shooting through the night like pinpricks of light from a star. The children scream in delight and rush forward, straining to catch the fireflies in their chubby and sweaty fingers.

I mumble an apology to the man, but he merely shrugs me off, smiling at the children's excitement. I plunge back into the crowds, and after several more minutes of fighting my way through I finally reach the street leading off to the residential areas. It's packed with Loric leaving their homes and streaming towards the night time celebrations, families leading their delighted children along in the late dusk. I strain my head above the crowds and search wildly, searching for the Elders, or perhaps Liren and his family, but neither they nor my Garde can be seen. I'm just about to plunge forward again when I feel myself grabbed by rough hands and thrust around into the face of my fellow Cêpan, Reynolds.

He wears the same sense of urgency on his face that's been plastered on mine all night, and I grasp a him like a lifeline among the crowd. Finally, someone else who knows what's going on.

I lean down close to his ear and have to shout to be heard above the crowds, "What's going on? Have you found them?"

He shakes his head, eyes brimmed with worry, "No. No one has. But we got a letter from Lupa just an hour ago. We're all supposed to take our Garde to the airstrip's observatory. Just us and the children, no parents."

"Everyone?" I ask, surprised.

"No. Just us and the Ten."

I nod my head in understanding and place a strong hand on his shoulder, "Go get Eight. I'll swing by Liren and Lara's and grab Four, then meet you there."

I'm just turning away when I feel him grab my shoulder one last time. I turn back, surprised.

He looks deep into my eyes, deadly serious, "The letter told us to cast the charm."

I swallow, my throat suddenly dry, and then plunge back into the crowd, fighting upstream to reach Four. The crowds aren't quite as thick as they were near the city, but now I have to be more careful to avoid trampling the many children running ahead of their parents. The sight of them brings a small lump to my throat. I should be with my wife, and James, my son. Instead I'm here, running desperately through a crowd of strangers. But this is my duty, and I've dedicated myself to guiding Four, even at the cost of my family.

I duck out from the flood, reset my bearings, and then plunge back in. I want with all my heart to be like the people around me, carefree and happy, but I have to get to Four. It's my duty to him, and that spurs me on as I race desperately. If they've left their house by now then I'll never find them in this crowd. I can only pray that I'll make it there in time.

But as luck would have it, I reach the house just as they're closing their front gate, stepping out onto the street. Lara has her hands full trying to rear Four back from the festivities. The little tyke is struggling in her arms, anxious to join in the party. I can't help but smile, but my heart aches for him. There will likely be no celebration for this one tonight. His grandfather notices me hurrying up the street, and lays an arm on Liren's shoulder. He turns and frowns at my expression. I feel slightly bad at barging in like this. Liren and Lara rarely get to see their son, and here I am taking him away on one of the few nights they're permitted.

Liren reaches out a hand to me, a smile breaking out over his face despite my appearance. I take it wearily, "Brandon. Good to see you. Can we help you?"

I smile dryly, "Always a pleasure, Liren. I'm terribly sorry, but I really need to take Four. I know you barely get to see him, but the Elders insist."

Liren clenches his jaw, "The Elders."

Lara comes up and embraces me, then steps back to Liren, one hand abstractedly racing through Four's hair, who's clinging to his mother's leg, "The Elders? Have you found them yet?"

I'm momentarily surprised that she knows they're missing, but then remember that Four's grandfather is a respected figure among Lorien's political groups. Someone must have told him.

"No, but we will. We received a letter though. It's time to cast the charm."

Lara hugs Four close to her, and Liren puts an arm around his family protectively, Four's grandparents put a hand on their daughter's shoulder, "You're sure? We can't wait any longer?"

I shake my head, "It has to be now."

Lara is starting to tear up slightly, "I wanted…I wanted him to have more time. To maybe live a part of a normal life, not some hero from a prophecy."

I look into her eyes, and then Liren's, "I promised you three years ago when I took this job that I'd do my best to protect him, and let him live the best life he possibly could. I know you'll do the same. Will you please trust me?"

Liren looks to his wife, and she takes a deep shuddering breath, then leans down to Four and hugs him tightly, "Honey, I want you to go with Brandon, ok? He's going to take you some place special."

The three year old Four looks confused, "But I want to go play with you and Daddy."

She smiles softly at him, "You will tomorrow, I promise. No go to your Cêpan."

He slowly walks to me, and I hold him against my side. Liren looks at me sharply, "If the charm rejects him, you know what will happen."

I let the threat pass, knowing that he's only worried about his child. Our friendship might have grown slightly strained in the past year, but I'd never do anything to hurt Four. The charm will work. It has to.

"That won't happen."

Then I take Four and hurry away into the night, headed to the airstrip where we will meet the others. The Ten, our saviors, will be together for the first time. All that remains is the charm, and then time for them to grow into their Legacies. They will save us all.

Slowly, the first fireworks of the night explode against the harsh, dark sky.

**UP NEXT:**

**The Ten together for the first time!**

**Learn the difference between the charm cast on Earth 2 and the one cast on Earth 1!**

**More on Lupa's betrayal!**

**A/N: As always, please review! I'm curious to see what you guys think. Next week is back to I am Number Four: Earth 2, and I'll be back here in another month.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies series or any of its characters.)**

**THREE**

Samil

_One month from now…_

The plan had been to catch them at the station. We would have been covered by the crowds as we approached silently and killed the guards. We would have made sure none of them called out, and the fact they turn to ash once they're dead would have removed any chance of someone finding a body. Most likely anyone who did see would have turned a blind eye-the Loric people had no love for the Occupation. We would have grabbed the targets and smuggled them onto the roof into the chopper before the bastards even knew anything was wrong.

But something happened. Either we messed up the shifts, or they left on an earlier train and threw us off. The result was the eight of us searching through a crowded station for a good twenty minutes before we realized that they weren't there. And during that time, someone noticed the helicopter on the roof, and had the stray thought that maybe it wasn't supposed to be there. So they called it in, and we were forced to make a dramatic exit-blowing two Mog hovercraft they sent to investigate sky-high with the chopper's missiles. Any chance at subtlety was lost then, and The Mentor simply had the pilot gun it towards the 2:00 train to Deloon.

So here we were, the eight of us piled in a helicopter chasing down a runaway train with precious cargo. Ever since the Initiation of the Mogadorian Occupation, Lorien has fought back. Its people refuse to submit, and we are the result: The Resistance. For the past month we've been deploying hit-and-run tactics against the Mogs. Stealing supplies, destroying convoys, even blowing a communications center sky-high. But this operation was by far the most audacious yet. Despite whatever propaganda the Occupation feeds the people of Lorien, the Resistance knows the truth. Number Four didn't kill Pittacus Lore. None of the Ten did. It was the Mogs, and even now they hold the Elders under their thumbs. Our leaders, people we mean to eventually liberate so that Lorien may rise again. The Mogs have been lying to us.

It's impossible to believe, that a mere sixteen year-old boy from London could kill the greatest of our race. It's insulting that they actually expect us to believe it. Yet despite our own shock at the accusations, most of Lorien believes it. The speech made by the Elders at his funeral ceremony swayed many of them, but we're sure that the Mogs are simply using them as another propaganda outlet. The resulting prejudice against the rest of the Ten has made it hard to recruit others to our cause, but we grow stronger every day. Regardless, Number Four remains public enemy number one. But any enemy of the Occupation is an ally, though Number Four will never be able to truly operate with the leverage the Mogs are holding over his head. Leverage we mean to eliminate.

I grip the handrail as Bentil moves the chopper closer to the train, pushing the accelerator to keep pace with the speeding travel-craft. Lewon's Legacy of x-ray vision confirms at least 20 plus hostiles aboard, all armed. With my Legacy cranked up I can hear them all pacing and muttering to one another, along with the heavy, labored breathing of the two targets in the cargo-hold. They clearly got word of our attempted hit at the station, or they wouldn't have armed everyone. Preacher nudges me with an elbow, offering me a small side-arm, but I shake my head. I prefer to fight with my own hands, to fight back with the tools Lorien gave me to protect it. My Legacies are the only weapon I need. He shrugs his shoulders, then buckles it to his belt and picks up an assault rifle and swings it across his back.

We all stand up and face The Mentor, as he deliberately slips thin, solid white gloves over his hands. He's an imposing figure, a middle-aged but extremely fit man in an expensive midnight-black suit, the top unbuttoned to reveal an immaculately white dress shirt underneath. His shoes shine and his brown hair is slicked back along his head with some kind of gel, and the watch on his wrist glitters in the suns' rays. The device creates a small, transparent force-field around him to protect him from damage, the latest technology from Earth. A long, thin katana hangs in a sheath from his left hip, and he holds himself upright with shoulders squared back and head held high. He moves slowly but fluidly, as though he has all the time in the world, his beard only adding to his wisdom. He unwinds a silencer on his pistol and slips the sidearm into the folds of his suit, the garment rippling violently in the wind. His figure is one that demands servitude, and we all instantly stop what we're doing as he turns to face us.

"Gentleman," he begins in a deep melodic voice, nodding to all of us, "I don't need to remind you all how important this is. You all know what you need to."

We nod and all gather at the sides of the helicopter, except Lewon, who remains in the center of the aircraft. The Mogs below us still have no idea what's happening, the noise of the helicopter masked by that of the train and Bentil being careful to keep the chopper out of their sight and directly above them. The Mentor pauses for a moment, and then lets his hand rise and fall. Lewon instantly phases through the floor with his Legacy of intangibility and drops to the cargo hold below to secure the targets while the rest of us eliminate the hostiles. We all launch ourselves down from the chopper and onto the roof of the train, crouching as the wind roars past us, making my long black hair fly into my face. The Mogs below us have finally recognized something is wrong, and I can hear them panicking. I rush forward to the next car and then swing myself down off the side of the train and roll into the car, breaking through the side window and shattering shards of glass that land around the floor with me as I hit the carpet. There are eight Mogs in front of me, and I waste no time as they stare at me in shock. I launch one to the side of the car with my telekinesis and he crumples into a large heap with a loud snap before shifting to ash. I lunge toward the Mog closest to me, grab his rifle and snap in two over my knee, and then tighten my fingers around his throat as I hurl him behind me.

I see a flash of brilliant blond hair as Preacher lands in the car beside me through the other window, and he opens fire with his assault rifle, downing two more. Four left, all moving to bring up their rifles up towards us. My senses are roaring through overdrive, and the heightened thunder of gunfire from my Legacy is nearly overwhelming. Something Vatan told me when I was first starting to control my Legacies kicks in, and I find the calm in the storm. Once my concentration is once again under my control, I raise my hands and splay roaring hot flames from my palms at the three in front of me, and they scream as the fire catches on their hair and sleeves, before each one explodes to ash in a violent cloud. The last one manages to get a single shot off to my far left before Preacher's combat knife silences him.

I step past the small flames licking the floor of the carpet and step into the next car just in time to see The Mentor enter three rounds into the foreheads of three Mogadorians rising from the cab floor. He fluidly slips the firearm back into his suit and I hold the door open for him as he passes me by into the previous car. Preacher steps back and nods to him, then falls in behind me as we both follow him towards the cargo-hold. He sweeps through the cars, and I open each door ahead of him with my telekinesis before he reaches them. Soon enough we've reached our targets and the whole team is assembled in the cargo-hold, the entire train clear of hostiles.

"Any trouble?" The Mentor ask Lewon, who shakes his head and directs our attention to the two Garde standing behind him. The man shields the woman with his body suspiciously, but his eyes widen when he sees The Mentor and he steps forward.

"You…" he breathed.

"Me." The Mentor agreed.

"But how…" the woman starts before The Mentor silences her.

"No one must ever know."

They hesitate and then nod. We all follow the Mentor up an emergency ladder to the roof at the back of the car, and then help Lara and Liren onto the helicopter. And then just like that we're gone from the scene, Number Four's parents soon to be safe spending the rest of the near future in a hidden resistance base. The only sign we were ever there is eliminated when the train, without a driver, spins of the rails and crashes into the side of a mountain, erupting into a fireball visible even as we escape the blast, already miles away.

**A/N: Hope that satisfies at least one of your questions following the end of ****_I Am Number Four: Earth 2_****. I don't know when the next update for this will be, but I'm spending the next couple weeks on a break from posting to get a couple chapters for****_ The Power of Six: Earth 2_**** done. Once I have enough I'll start releasing them, so you guys can follow a normal release schedule for at least a little while. Also, this is one month from the end of****_ I Am Number Four: Earth 2_****, not the last chapter in this story. This story is always meant to be supplemental to the main series, so look to its current status to determine when all of this takes place. Hope to see you guys soon, and leave a post on how you think The Resistance will fit into the world of Earth 2.**


End file.
